Their Love Together Sequel to Delivering a Message
by Uchiha Itachi - Uchiha Mika
Summary: This story is about Ryou and Ichigo's relationship. This is a oneshot and the sequel for Delivering a Message. RyouxIchigo. Rated M for Lemon and strong language. please read and review, arigato.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ryou or Ichigo, or any other characters from Tokyo Mew Mew unfortunately...

**Their Love Together**

**Summary: **After three years of Ichigo and Masaya's break up. Ichigo and Ryou got together because of their unconditional love for each. Now that Masaya is back he wants Ichigo back from his bestfriend so he can have her for himself. What will Ryou do about this? Are Ichigo and Ryou's love for each other strong enough so they can stay together?

_Three years later…_

Masaya Aoyama came back from America after finishing his studying and while he was away for those three years, he realised that he's love for Ichigo was true and it never wavered as he thought. (**A/N: stupid bastard…ohh, how I dislike him for treating Ichigo like the way he did!**) But unfortunately for the nature hogging faggot Aoyama, the one he claims he love has loved another for those three years he has been gone meaning Momomiya Ichigo has loved his bestfriend Ryou Shirogane but he doesn't know that…yet. Since its still early hours, Aoyama decided to gave Ichigo and Ryou a visit on the café.

_On Café Mew Mew… _

Ryou Shirogane sat watching 'his' beautiful strawberry work, although his thoughts were quite far away at the moment since he just received a call from his bastard of a bestfriend Masaya that he's coming back and he's visiting the café that afternoon. '_That fucking bastard…coming back after what he did to my Ichigo!_' thought Ryou quite darkly. Ryou so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ichigo coming up behind him and he only noticed her when Ichigo give Ryou a hug from behind her pressing her womanly curves on his chiselled back. Ryou just got the urged to push _his_ Ichigo on the table and make love to her then and there. But he resist himself because they might get caught if they did that in the kitchen, so he just turned around and gave her a chaste kiss on her sensuous and pouty full lips.

'Hello my love…you look far away?' Is there something bothering you? You look tense. Ichigo said with worried and concerned look on her face.

'I'm alright my Ichigo…' It's not something you need to concern yourself with replied Ryou but he was planning on how to make his supposed bestfriend Masaya pay to what he did with Ichigo when the two of them were together in the past. (**A/N: aww... Ryou's getting possessive and over-protective but I love it!**)

'Are you sure?' Come on, let's go upstairs. I'll give you a massage so it can help you relax. You're looking a little tense right now.

'Okay Ichigo, let's go.'

_Once upstairs inside Ryou's room… __**(**_**A/N: There's a lemon in this part**_**)**_

'Okay baby, lie down on your stomach and take your shirt off please.'

'Yes ma'am!' Ryou joked towards Ichigo with a mocking salute.

Ichigo just giggled with her boyfriend _and_ lovers childish antics.

Ichigo started massaging Ryou's shoulder blades and he can't help but sighed in contentment, while he closes his beautiful blue orbs.

'Mmmmm…that feels amazing, Ichigo,' Ryou can't help but groaned out with his husky deep voice. Once Ichigo has finished massaging Ryou's upper back, she started going to his lower back and Ryou can't help but feel aroused by Ichigo's feathery light touches and her ministrations.

'Are you feeling better, baby?' Ichigo purred seductively since she too was aroused by Ryou's low husky groan and that she was starting to get hot, wet and throbbing between her thighs around her pussy and she can't help but let out a moan for Ryou. Unfortunately, Ryou heard Ichigo moan and this made loose all control he has so he turned around so that he was facing Ichigo and kissed her with all the passion he could muster and pour it all in that kiss. Ichigo kissed Ryou back with as much passion as Ryou and she suddenly gasped and moaned feeling something hard pressed on her thighs and she looked down, she can see Ryou's well endowed cock pulsing being restrained by his jeans.

'Ichigo my love, you have to be quiet because if not everyone downstairs in the café will hear, okay?'

'Oh, okay Ryou. Just please do something about the aching between my legs.'

'With pleasure, My Strawberry.'

Ryou was gazing on Ichigo's dark orbs and he said to her lovingly and longingly…

'Momomiya Ichigo, Aishiteru.'

Ichigo gazed up to Ryou's faced with unshed tears replied with…

'Oh, Ryou Shirogane… I love you too with all my heart.'

'Good.' And with that Ryou claimed Ichigo's lips for the third time that day but this time Ryou's left hand is caressing her lithe waist while his right hand was under her uniform shirt massaging her left breast.

'Ryou…Don't…don't stop, please.' Moaned Ichigo

Once she said that all clothes were quickly disposed off and Ryou started sucking on one of Ichigo's erect nipple. Ichigo who wanted to moan in pleasure couldn't because they might get caught but it brought a sense of excitement to their making love. Ryou brought his face to Ichigo and kissed her again making their tongues battle for dominance. Ryou left her lips to trail down here neck where he bite, nipped, and sucked until there was a good amount of his love bites on Ichigo's slender neck.

Ichigo can feel his penis growing on my thigh, just inches from my pink, wet and warm pussy. All that flesh that awaited me became so warm and hard and it twitched at the light touch of my leg. Ryou suddenly plunged in two of his long fingers inside Ichigo and instantly moaned in pleasure.

'Oh Ryou my love… please I need you inside me.' 'Oh Kami! I think I'm going insane from the wait… I want your throbbing cock inside my tight pussy.' Ichigo begged through ragged breathing.

'Me too my love, I can't take the waiting anymore.' 'Ichigo, are you ready.' Asked Ryou.

'Please…please Ryou. I'm so ready for you.'

Ryou leaned in to kiss Ichigo and with one hard thrust, Ryou filled Ichigo to the hilt feeling her hole making her scream Ryou's name in his mouth in ecstasy.

Ichigo panted hard as Ryou filled me up with his flesh. Ichigo clamped down on him, making Ryou moan. Ichigo was losing her mind, shaking her head left to right, moaning obscenities in the air and bunching up Ryou's hair in her hands. It feels so good every time, but this has to be the best making love we have done!

"OH KAMI-SAMA, RYOU!" Ichigo's scream was so loud Ryou had to capture her lips to muffle her scream.

Ryou kept a slow pace, getting sealed in by my walls. My arms then vice around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Every thrust he made, the pleasure intensified tenfold. My hushed moans continuously sounded out as he made on with his pace. He was slow at first, feeling his penis twitch a little inside me, but all in all the moment was perfect in my eyes. It was a tender kiss with love making, I love it so much. The sound of skin clashing together was absolutely fantastic, along with the sound of our lips as we kissed with no end in sight. It didn't even look like this was going to end at any given moment.

The twitching of his cock was getting more and more powerful. He was getting closer to his first orgasm, and I was almost there to finish the ride with him. He began to move faster than ever; getting the tip of his cock to touch my g-spot, and my moans became screams of joy. My muscles contracted, tightening around Ryou's long rod, tighter than I have ever gotten on him. He got faster and faster than ever, wanting to spill out all of his liquids in me and for me to spill mine all over his lower body. His hands grabbed my breasts, squeezing them with all his might and using his jackhammer of a cock to piston in me and make me tremble and spasm at every point of my body!

It felt like it was going to last forever, as time seem to lapse and we get lost in our world of hypnotic lust and love. We lost our minds in this feeling of pleasure, numbing our brains with its strange powers. I could barely make up any words to say, all I could do was moan and grumble incoherently with his movements. I had no control over my body; I couldn't move an inch at all. Love always has this kind of power on you, and Ryou, he make me the luckiest woman in this world.

"I'm cumming Ryou, I'm cumming," warned Ichigo

"Hmph, me too" he grumbled, his eyes squinted while he gasped.

Just a few more, he was moving at full speed inside me, the twitching was getting maddening in me. His face was scrunched up as I was too. I couldn't take it anymore; I am so close to cumming. My juices spewed out, and with one last hard thrust, I screamed and shouted, "RYOU!"

"ICHIGO!" he howled in unison with me.

Ichigo's pussy leaked with cum, as did his cock, filling up my hole with all his hot liquids. It was so warm, and a whole lot of it was inside me that some was leaking out and dripping into the sheets… We were tired, and sweating because of the energy we used but it was all worth it because we're sated and contented at the moment.

**(End of Lemon)**

'Ichigo, we should go back downstairs.' Ryou suggested after getting their breaths back.

'Yeah, we should.' Giggled Ichigo.

'Hey Ichigo?' 'Yeah…'

'I love you!' 'I love you too, Ryou.'

When our lovely couple got back downstairs in the café… they got the biggest shock of their lives! Because there in one of the seats was Ryou's bestfriend and Ichigo's ex-boyfriend Masaya Aoyama.

'You!! What are you doing here?' exclaimed Ichigo

'I'm back now because I finished my studying in America and I just wanted to ask you Ichigo if we can have a fresh start. **(A/N: all of the other customers are gone since its closing time)**

All Ichigo did was hide her face in Ryou's arms while Ryou just put a protective arm around Ichigo's waist, tightening his hold on her as if he was not going to let go. Masaya noticed that Ryou was holding 'Ichigo very closely to him and he can't help but feel jealous so he ask how Ryou was doing.

'Ryou, how are you?' How is your love life or lack thereof?'

'Actually, Masaya Ichigo and I have been going out for three years now and we're actually happy.' Ryou replied while walking towards Masaya.

'Are you both serious!!' Masaya exclaimed red from both rage and anger.

'Ichigo, how could you do this to me?! Going out with my bestfriend after you went with me. You're really a hoe.' Masaya continuously said calmly not noticing that 'HIS' bestfriend Ryou was clenching and unclenching his fists.

'What did you just call me you stuck up lousy bastard!! ?' Ichigo yelled to his face.

'Ryou was better than you and you will never be the man Ryou is because for one thing Ryou loves me and I love him for who he is and he doesn't cheat on me with one of my friends like you did!' Ichigo said with venom laced in her voice

'Yeah, because Miwa was really great and bed and you're just nothing but a piece of…'

Masaya suddenly got cut off because of a pain that seared through his face… He holds his cheek from pain after expressing it and look at his bestfriend whose face was red from rage and he's eyes was narrowed into slit. And Keiichiro suddenly had to restrained Ryou from beating his own bestfriend

'How dare you, say that again in front of Ichigo's face and in my presence no less?!' 'It was your own fucking fault that she left and you never did love her because of the things you've been doing. You're a selfish stuck up bastard!' Now fuck off Aoyama, you're not my friend anymore and I will never let Ichigo go! Ryou exclaimed

'Ryou my love, please can you calm down. You're starting to make me worry here.' Ichigo said with a worried tone.

'You should leave Masaya… you're not welcomed here. And I don't love you anymore. She told Masaya. Then she turned to her right and said her next sentence gazing lovingly into the blue orbs off Ryou. I'll only love one person and that is Ryou Shirogane.

'Goodbye Masaya Aoyama.' Ichigo calmly said with Ryou right beside her.

'And Masaya… (Masaya turned to face Ryou)… if you ever so much bothered Ichigo again, I swear to Kami-sama that a punch on your face isn't the only thing you'll get.

'Alright, I'll leave. Goodbye Ichigo. Goodbye Ryou.' Masaya turning to go out the door.

'Sayonara,' Ichigo and Ryou said in unison.

Once Masaya was out the door… Ryou turned to Ichigo and lovingly gazed to her enchanted orbs and told her…

'I'll love you forever Ichigo… I'm yours for eternity…'

'I love you too Ryou.' '…and you're mine till the after life.' Ryou finished.

And after they said that to each other they both leaned down or up in Ichigo's case to kiss with the sweetest kiss the couple has ever shared.

_**The end**_

_Well… this is the sequel for Delivering a Message. Please read and review. I appreciate it greatly. Arigato_

_Uchiha Mika-chan_


End file.
